1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear vibrator, and more particularly, to a linear vibrator having increased internal component density and vibration force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A linear vibrator, a component converting electrical energy into mechanical vibrations using the principle of generating electromagnetic force, is mounted in an electronic apparatus such as a mobile communications terminal, a portable game machine, or the like, to be used for silently notifying a user of call reception by transferring vibrations thereto.
In accordance with the recent trend for compactness and slimness in mobile communications terminals, a compact, multi-functional linear vibrator has also been mounted therein.
A stator and a vibrator vibrated due to electromagnetic interaction therebetween are disposed in an internal space of the linear vibrator, according to the related art.
Components forming the vibrator and the stator, that is, an elastic member and a yoke, are surface-contacted with each other, thereby having difficulty in securing concentricity.
In addition, it has been difficult to increase the density of the linear vibrator due to the thickness of individual internal components.
As a result, there has been a limitation in increasing a size of a mass body within the internal space and it has been difficult to increase vibration strength.
Accordingly, there is a demand for research into a linear vibrator having a mass body increased in size.